Coin banks described herein include a plurality of tubular members which function as storage tubes for stacks of coins of different denominations. Each tube is secured to a support member and includes a cylindrical wall defining a predetermined inner wall surface of a cross-sectional dimension configured to receive coins having a lesser cross-sectional area. The effective height of each tubular member is equal to the number of coins which will form a stack sufficient to fill a standard coin wrapper of the particular denominations of coins in that tubular member. A clearance space is provided between the inner wall of each tubular member and the stack of coins contained therein for insertion of the wrapper around the stack of coins. Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,197 discloses a bank construction of the type described above and to which the present invention is directed.
With the bank construction of applicant's previous patent, the tubular members are permanently fixed to the support with each tubular member configured to receive a stack of coins of different denominations, as for example, quarters, dimes, nickels and pennies. Each tubular member includes a groove extending longitudinally along the inner wall thereof for engaging the creased portion of the coin wrapper to permit guiding thereof around the stack of coins. A unitary top covering the tubular members is provided to retain the coins therein. The cover of the coin bank includes two openings oriented to overlie two non-adjacent tubular members when placed in one position and to overlie the other two non-adjacent tubular members when placed in a second position. The openings in the cover permit insertion of the wrappers into the underlying tubular members; and when it is desired to remove any one of the stack of coins, the cover is positioned with one opening overlying that stack. It is then simply sufficient to cover the other opening with the individual's finger and invert the entire bank. The wall of the cover will prevent spillage of coins from the other tubular members.
With the construction disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,197, it is always necessary to properly align the cover in order to remove the stack of coins from any individual tubular member. Also, removal of a partial stack of coins requires inverting of the entire bank and counting of the coins as they are removed.